Run After Love
by Bung Alfirifa
Summary: AU. Ino memasukan Sakura kedalam daftar Romantic Pairs in Konoha High School. Namun Sakura belum mempunyai pasangan. Disaat genting seperti ini ia justru sedang bergerumul dengan memori masa lalunya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mind RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: **AU,Gaje, ancur,typo  
**Rated: **T **  
Disclaimer: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Hai..hai..hai.. saya mau memberitahu kepada saudara-saudara sekalian, sebenarnya ini fic pertama saya, yang saya publish jadi maaf kalo dikit ancur.. atau mungkin malah gak nyambung hehe..

**~ RUN AFTER LOVE chapter 1 ~**

"Huah.. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke pantai"Ujar seorang gadis (16) berambut merah pendek dan bermata indah itu. Yah.. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura. Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri air pantai, namun belum sampai 5 langkah ia membalikan tubuhnya.

"Piigg! Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disitu saja?". Orang yang dipanggilnya Pig atau yang lebih dikenal Ino (16) hanya menggeleng kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya, "_Forehead_! Kau lupa? Aku kan sudah bilang, aku sedang menunggu seseorang"

"Memang siapa dia? Dan apa dia orang penting?"

"Tidak juga sih, tapi tunggulah sebentar, kau pasti juga akan tergila-gila padanya, tapi sayang dia sudah jadi miliku".  
Sakura mengerutkan dahinya lalu menggeleng pelan, sudah ia duga pasti orang yang ditunggu Ino adalah seorang laki-laki yang sudah lama Ino kejar dan yang akan menjadi pasangannya di acara itu. Sakura jadi ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, ia dikejutkan oleh perbuatan Ino yang memasukkan namanya dan nama Ino ke dalam daftar _ Romantic Pairs In Konoha High School._ Baka! Yah itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Bahkan Sakura saja belum mempunyai kekasih. Memang Sakura mengagumi sosok Sasuke. Laki-laki bertampang emo yang cuek namun tampan dari Konoha High School Putra. Tapi itu sangat mustahil untuknya, karena bukan hanya ia saja yang mengaguminya, bahkan Sakura sempat mendengar isu jika Karin, guru wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata yang termuda di Konoha High School juga menyukainya. Ah.. seandainya kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu itu tidak terjadi, mungkin saat ini Sakura akan dengan mudah menemukan pasangannya.

"Sakura..?! Sakuuuraaa!"  
Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunannya, rupanya sejak tadi Ino sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Kau tidak tuli-kan? Kenapa sejak tadi kupanggil kau hanya diam?"  
Sakura memandang Ino dengan wajah datar sesaat namun tidak lama ia berdiri kemudian menatap Ino tajam,

"Jika kau berteriak seperti itu di telingaku maka aku akan benar-benar tuli!"

"Kau sendiri juga salah, sudah kupanggil beberapa kali namun tidak merespon"

"Ahh.. terserah kau saja, sebenarnya ada apa?"  
Ino menunjuk-nunjuk kearah kanannya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Sebenarnya yang mana? Apa yang Ino maksud Pemuda gendut berkulit hitam dan berambut _orange_ itu?Mungkin, itu laki-laki yang Ino maksud, karena jika dilihat-lihat tangannya mengarah pada pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa bertolak belakang dengan _type_ Ino 99.8 % ? Dan kenapa pemuda itu justru lebih mirip dengan chouji, sahabat Ino sejak kecil?

"Err.. Pig? Kau yakin memilih pemuda itu?"tanya Sakura pelan dan hati-hati, jika tidak, mungkin Sakura akan terhipnotis olehnya dan disuruh berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Tentu saja? Memangnya ada yang salah? Dia tampan bukan?"  
Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memegangi perutnya. Yang benar saja? Seorang Yamanaka Ino yang dikenalnya genit,centil dan ratu gosip itu menyukai pemuda berbadan gemuk, berkulit hitam, berambut _orange_ dan yang lebih menggelikan lagi, pemuda itu memakai sabuk berwarna ungu muda yang cukup besar.

Ino memandang Sakura, '_ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa dia memegangi perutnya dan wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu' _ Pikirnya. Ino kemudian menelusuri kemana arah pandangan Sakura tertuju. Astaga! Pasti Sakura mengira pemuda itulah orang yang Ia tunjuk. Ino buru-buru menepuk pundak Sakura. Wajah sakura memerah karena berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"hei! Bukan pemuda yang itu! Tapi yang sedang duduk di bawah payung besar itu" kali ini Ino menyeret Sakura mendekati pemuda yang sebenarnya Ino maksud.

Sakura melihat pemuda dihadapannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Pemuda ini? Bukankah ini Nara Shikamaru (16)? Laki-laki yang terkenal dari _Konoha High _School Putra karena kepintarannya, rumornya sih IQ-nya 200. Tapi kekurangannya adalah dia sering tidur di kelas dan sering memandang awan dari atap sekolah. Apa yang Ino perbuat kepada lelaki ini sampai dia mau menjadi pasangannya? Tunggu! Bukankah Ino tadi berkata jika pemuda yang ia tunggu sudah menjadi miliknya? Apa mereka sudah? Lupakan! Mana mungkin itu terjadi? Jika benar pasti aku orang pertama yang ia beritahu. Mungkin.

"tch, kenapa lama sekali? Kau taukan disini itu sangat panas, tau seperti ini aku tidur di rumah saja. _Mendokusai_"  
Ino menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shikamaru. Sakura hanya bengong melihat kejadian itu. Mereka tidak melupakan akukan disini? Mana mungkin mereka berani berciuman di depanku? Mungkin Ino berniat membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya? Tapi kenapa wajah mereka dekat sekali? Sebenarnya Sakura sering melihat orang berciuman tapi itu di TV. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Sedangkan Ino semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Namun belum sempat Ino mencium bibir Shikamaru.

" Shikamaru! Apa yang kau.. Siapa mereka?"  
Shikamaru terkesiap, kemudian pergi menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi sempat menyapanya.

"Me..mereka siapa? Dan gadis yang tadi mau.. mau menciumu itu siapa? Apa dia pasanganmu?", pemuda berambut pirang itu melihat kearah Sakura dan Ino kemudian tersenyum. Entah karena faktor apa tiba-tiba angin datang menghampiri mereka. Dan terjadilah _slow motion(?). _Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacak rambutnya yang basah pelan.

_**blusshh**_

Wajah Sakura dan Ino memerah seketika. Setelah kejadian itu waktu kembali seperti semula. Ino melirik kearah Sakura. Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Ino yakin, pasti wajah Sakura lebih merah darinya. Ah! Kenapa Sakura tidak dengan pemuda ini saja? Bukankah dia belum mempunyai pasangan?

Ino buru-buru menghampiri Shikamaru dan pemuda itu.

"Hai! Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino dan Dia gadis yang berambut merah pendek dan berjidat besar itu Haruno Sakura. Kau temannya Shikamaru?"

"Yah.. begitulah, Aku Uzumaki Naruto (16). Jadi benar Ino, kau berpasangan dengan orang ber-IQ tinggi namun pemalas ini?"  
Ino mengangguk kemudian merangkul lengan Shikamaru,

"Iya! Dan kau apa juga akan mendaftar?"  
Naruto terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum,

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku sudah mendaftar sejak awal".  
Ino terdiam, ah.. ia salah menebak rupanya, ia menengok kearah Sakura. Gadis itu masih saja menundukan kepalanya. Apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang? Dengan hati-hati Ino bertanya.  
"Kalau boleh tau dengan siapa?".

Hening, tak ada jawaban yang keluar. Shikamaru mendengus kemudian angkat bicara.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Ino tersentak kaget. Ap-apa Shikamaru bilang? Hyuuga Hinata? Bukankah dia dekat dengan Sasuke? Dan kabarnya mereka sudah menjadi kekasih, tapi kenapa justru Naruto yang bersamanya? Ino kembali menengok kearah Sakura, kali ini Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Dia, Sakura, gadis yang kukenal tegar ini menangis! Sebenarnya ada apa? Dan apa yang tidak ku ketahui?

**T-B-C..**

Hehe.. maaf ya, seperti yang saya bilang ini fic pertama saya yang saya publish. Jadi masih ancur, Gaje dan Gak nyambung..  
Oh ya, sebenarnya Konoha High School putra dan putri itu sama, cuman kelasnya berbeda,  
Kritik dan Saran akan saya terima, _So_ jangan lupa REVIEWnya..  
Arigatou ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: **AU,Gaje, ancur, abal  
**Rated: **T **  
Disclaimer: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO****  
**  
Arigatou buat yang uda review (**Viva La Vida, ****Uzumaki Julian Namikaze****, ****Foxxel**** , rura sun, Guest, Cicikana, ****aster-bunny-bee****, ****Namikaze Haruno**** , ****gui gui M.I.T****, **** .3**** , ****Fran Fryn Kun****, Yola-ShikaIno, ****Suuki Araku****, ****Aurora Borealix** ) dan yang uda read fic chapter 1 yang dikit agak bingungin karena memang belum begitu detail hehe.. . Di chapter 2 ini akan banyak flashbacknya. Jadi semakin membingungkan. Bagi yang kurang jelas di bagian akhir ada sedikit keterangannya. Gomen kalo gak nyambung.

**~Run After Love chapter 2~**

Sebenarnya ada apa? Dan apa yang tidak ku ketahui?

Ino menatap Shikamaru tajam. Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesekian kalinya kemudian mengambil kedua tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Percayakan semua pada mereka berdua, kurasa saat ini kita perlu meninggalkan mereka"  
Tak lama Shikamaru mengajak Ino menjauh dari pantai, awalnya Ino memang memberontak karena ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan sahabatnya dengan keadaan seperti itu dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Karena rata-rata, Sakura mengenal teman laki-lakinya dari Ino. Namun sepertinya ini berbeda, ada tatapan rindu di kedua mata mereka, seolah mereka sudah tidak bertemu 1 abad. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu khawatir, mungkin memang benar mereka telah saling mengenal, ya dia harus yakin itu! Ino membalas genggaman Shikamaru dan segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

**RAL**

Angin laut menerpa tubuh Naruto dan Sakura. Mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya. Namun hasilnya _nihil_. Mungkin mereka teringat peristiwa 6 bulan yang lalu.

_**flashback**_

"Naruttoooo...!"  
Naruto menoleh kearah suara, sejenak ia menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah pendek melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Ahh.. Sakura-chan?!"  
Buru-buru Naruto menghampiri kekasih tercintanya yang sudah hampir seminggu ia tinggalkan karena sibuk berlatih basket di Kirri untuk memenangkan turnamen.

"Baka! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku rindu sekali padamu.."  
Sakura meraih pipi kanan Naruto kemudian memeluk tubuh pemuda itu. Naruto mengelus rambut Sakura, dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan, bagaimana denganmu?"  
Sakura sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan mencemaskan aku, kau masih ingatkan aku ini calon dokter?"

"Tentu saja.. Kau sudah makan Sakura?"

"Belum"

"Ayo kutraktir makan ramen di _Ichiraku, _bagaimana?"

"Baiklah.."  
Sakura menggandeng tangan Naruto sembari tersenyum. Senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Senyuman palsu. Kenapa? Sebenarnya sehari sebelum Naruto pulang, ia mendapatkan mimpi yang begitu mengerikan. Naruto pulang ke Konoha bersama Seorang gadis, dan mereka bergandengan tangan. Gadis itu berambut panjang dan bermata lavender. Mereka berdua begitu bahagia. Sakura merasakan sakit di dadanya saat mengingat mimpi itu. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya. Seolah takut Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi dan kejadian di mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Namun Sakura mencoba untuk tenang, ia sedikit lega karena saat ini Naruto berada di sampingnya. Sakura mencoba untuk menautkan jari-jarinya ke jari Naruto. Tapi belum sampai memasukkan jarinya ke sela jari Naruto, Naruto melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka dan berlari menghampiri teman-temannya. Sejenak Sakura hanya memandang teman – teman Naruto satu persatu, tapi tak lama matanya berhenti di seorang kemudian Sakura membulatkan Matanya. Gadis itu.. berambut panjang dan bermata lavender. Ya! Ia yakin gadis itu mirip dengan gadis yang berada di mimpinya. Bagaimana mungkin! Sakura merasakan sakit di dadanya lagi. Kali ini lebih sakit, ia benar-benar tidak kuat melihat gadis itu, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Sakura mencoba untuk mendekati Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Hei Naruto, siapa dia?"  
Naruto tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. _Hajimemashite_"  
Sakura memang baru pindah dari Suna, dan sengaja tak memberitahukan pada siapapun tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto yang menginjak bulan ke 10, karena ia ingin memberikan _suprise, _begitu pula Naruto. Termasuk tak memberitau Sahabat pertamanya di Konoha. Ino. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat Ino tidak kenal dengan Naruto. Mungkin melihatnya saja belum, karena Ia selalu sibuk mencari sesosok pangeran yang menurutnya _perfect._

"Sakura, pindah ke Konoha sejak setahun yang lalu, jadi kemungkinan dia belum mengenal kalian. Nah, Sakura kenalkan mereka teman-temanku. Kiba, Lee, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Tayuya, Shion, Gaara, Ryuzetsu , Muku dan Hinata, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa tapi mereka sedang pergi ke rumah Tsunade-sama, untuk mengerjakan tugas Biologi"  
Naruto menunjuk satu persatu temannya. Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan Naruto. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui nama gadis itu. Ketemu! Jadi namanya Hinata?

"Wah.. Naruto kau hebat juga ya? Baru ditinggal Hinata uda dapet yang baru"  
Ucap seseorang yang mempunyai tanda merah di pipinya. Kiba.

DEG

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Ap-apa Kiba bilang? Naruto baru ditinggal Hinata? Itu artinya Naruto mantan kekasih Hi-nata? Jadi yang dimimpiku itu pernah terjadi? Dan berarti kejadian itu sudah berlalukan? Baka! Kenapa Sakura tidak berpikiran seperti itu? Sekarang ia boleh lega. Tapi ia tetap harus tetap waspada, mungkin saja Hinata masih menaruh hati pada Naruto, karena daritadi kulihat Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya seperti menyesal. Jangan-jangan Naruto juga menyesal putus dengan Hinata? Arghh.. lupakan Sakura! Tak mungkin Naruto mengkhianatimu. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia harus yakin dengan perasaannya dan perasaan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian melirik kearah Sakura dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Sakura merona.

"Tidak"  
'_Tidak, aku tidak berbohong maksudnya'_, Naruto menyeringai sesaat kemudian ikut tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

**RAL**

Sejak Sakura mengetahui Hinata, Sakura selalu bersama Naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang selalu mengikuti Naruto kemanapun Naruto pergi. Naruto tau ini aneh tapi kecurigaanya harus ia simpan dulu. Ia tidak ingin merusak momen-momen terakhir menjelang pertunangannya. Hm.. 1 hari lagi, ia akan bertunangan dengan gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Naruto sudah menyiapkannya dengan matang, tentang sekolah, ia tidak perlu khawatir karena inikan hanya pertunangan, lagi pula pemilik sekolah (KHS) ini ayah Naruto. Namikaze Minato.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura sedang jalan berdua menyusuri jalan setapak yang diterangi oleh lampu kuning samar dan cahaya rembulan.

"Naruto? Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan ke bukit dekat kantor pusat Konoha, Kiba mengadakan pesta besar, hanya untuk merayakan kemenangan turnamen basket Konoha. Tidak enak jika tidak datang"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa disana ada teman-temanmu?"

"Tentu Saja"

"Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"Jadi dulu Hinata mantan kekasihmu?"

"Heh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Sakura-chan"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin lebih dalam mengenalmu"

"Ya begitulah"

"Lalu kenapa kalian putus?"

"Hm.. karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi, aku sudah banyak berhutang budi padanya. Dia tak pantas untuk mendapatkanku. Aku terlalu sayang padanya, sampai aku menganggapnya adikku"  
Jawab Naruto panjang lebar. Bahkan Naruto tak sempat melihat bulir demi bulir air mata jatuh ke pipi Sakura. Rupanya Naruto sangat menyayanginya, dan dia memutuskan hubungan hanya karena tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata. Lalu apa artiku baginya? apa disini peranku adalah untuk pelampiasan? Tcih, Benar-benar mengerikan. Naruto segera tersadar. Ia tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu kepada calon tunangannya ini. Baka-baka-baka! Naruto menengok kearah Sakura. Apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, tapi kau tetaplah orang yang istimewa. Tanpa kau mungkin saat ini aku akan seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengalami kebahagiaan seumur hidup"  
Sakura tak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Ia masih terhanyut dalam kesedihan. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Dengan lembut Naruto mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura tersenyum masam, kemudian membalas pangutan Naruto. Tak lama, Sakura segera mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menghapus air matanya.

"Bahkan Jika Hinata masih menyukaimu?"  
Naruto terdiam. Kenapa dengan Sakura? Dia berbeda sejak.. Sejak bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Terutama Hinata. Arghh.. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Sakura mengetok kepala Naruto pelan.

"Baka! Tidak bisakah kau melihat ketulusan di hatinya?"  
Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Sakura. Sakura memundurkan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kita tidak sedang bermain tebak-tebakkan?"

DUAGHH

"Aku serius Naruto! Tidak sedang bercanda.. "

"Aku juga serius Sakura! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu"

"Kembalilah"

"Tap.."

"Kumohon Naruto.. kembalilah pada Hinata!"

"Kenapa?! Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku! Kau bosan bersamaku! Atau.. jangan-jangan kau selingkuh?! Cih, benar-benar menye.."

PLAKK

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Sakura menangis. Naruto, tidak, Si baka itu memang tidak bisa mengerti. Sakura hanya mencoba untuk menyatukan Naruto dan Hinata kembali. Karena Sakura tidak mau jika suatu saat raga pemuda itu miliknya namun hati dan jiwanya tidak. Sakura tau ia egois. Tapi ia melakukan ini untuk membuat orang-orang sekitarnya bahagia.

Naruto terduduk di tanah. Ia memegangi pipinya. Bagaimana ia bisa berkata seperti itu kepada Sakura? Namun tidak sepenuhnya Naruto salah. Entah kenapa Sakura berubah dimatanya. Ia seakan takut. Tapi Naruto tak mengerti arti takut yang tersirat dari mata Sakura. Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ini bukan saatnya Ia untuk menangis. Naruto bangkit dan berlari mengejar Sakura.

**RAL**

Naruto memandang rumah Sakura. Gelap. Hanya lampu teras yang masih menyala. Naruto mendongak keatas. Lampu kamar Sakura masih menyala. Naruto tersenyum kemudian berteriak.

"SAKURA-CHANN! "  
Hening. Naruto kembali berteriak.

"SAKURA-CHANN! _G__omennasAi!__ Aku tadi tidak serius!_"  
Lagi-lagi hening. Justru lampu kamar Sakura seketika padam. Naruto panik. Namun tak lama, jendela kamar Sakura terbuka. Sakura menengok ke bawah. Matanya sembab. Rambutnya-pun sudah acak-acakkan. Naruto semakin merasa bersalah.

"Naruto maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjadi kekasihmu lagi! Dan mulai sekarang jangan temui aku lagi! Di kelas atau di rumah! Hanya itu permintaanku satu-satunya. Aku mohon Naruto.. hiks"  
Naruto membulatkan matanya. Apa Sakura bilang? Ia tidak salah dengarkan. _Kami-sama_ kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Naruto mendongak keatas. Jendelanya sudah tertutup rapat dan semua lampunya padam. Naruto memegangi dada nya. Kenapa sesakit ini?!

Naruto berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

_**flashback end**_

**RAL**

Naruto menghela nafas kesekian kalinya. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Naruto mulai bosan. Ia mulai menghampiri Sakura.

"_ogenki?_err.. Sakura-chan"

"Ah.. Aku baik, kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini, Aku baik-baik saja"  
_Wusshh.._ lagi-lagi tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Naruto benci suasana seperti ini. Ia mendekati Sakura. Kemudian memeluknya. Sakura sedikit terkejut. Namun seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Ia membalas pelukan Naruto.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura-chan"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama Naruto, justru aku yang meminta maaf padamu"

"Ie, kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah, sudah keterlaluan berbicara seperti itu"  
Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak Naruto, kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah karena terlalu egois"

"Siapa bilang? Aku yang salah"

"Aku?!"

"Aku?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku Naruto?!"

"Bukan kau! Tapi aku!"  
Shikamaru dan Ino yang sudah kembali sejak tadi hanya saling memandang. _Ck, mendokusai_.

**T-B-C..**

Huah.. maaf banget kalo buat bingung. Di kejar waktu soalnya jadi belum sempet diteliti. ^^.  
Ket:  
1. Sakura pindah di Konoha uda satu setengah tahun. Dan di Konoha sendiri. Karena orang tuanya gak ikut.  
2. Ino itu sahabat perempuan Sakura yang pertama di Konoha. Tapi Ino waktu itu belum kenal Naruto. Begitu pula sebaliknya.  
3. Shikamaru uda kenal sama Sakura begitu juga dengan kisahnya dan kisah Naruto karena dulu Naruto pernah cerita ke Shikamaru. Tapi Sakura belum begitu kenal Shika dan cuman tau biodata dari singkat dari ratu gosip (Ino).  
Gomen kalo gak nyambung, tapi Saran & Kritik akan di tampung..  
Arigatou.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: **AU,Gaje, ancur, abal  
**Rated: **T **  
Disclaimer: **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Hai hai saya kembali. MISS CONFUSED. Awalnya saya sempat _sweatdrop,_ sama fic yang saya buat sendiri. Dan bermimpi buat _discontinued._Tapi aneh juga sih. Ya uda saya lanjutin aja. _Gomennasai_ kalo ada yang gak suka.

Thank's to: **Ikhwan Namikaze****, ****aster-bunny-bee****, pidaucy****, ****Yola-ShikaIno****, ****Foxxel****, ****Aurora Borealix****, ****gui gui M.I.T****.**

Balasan REVIEW:  
Hehe.. kemarin saya di kejar sama waktu *padahal gak punya kaki*, di chap kemarin Sakura berusaha membuat Naruto bahagia aja. Karena Naruto kan pernah bilang _'__aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi, aku sudah banyak berhutang budi padanya. Dia tak pantas untuk mendapatkanku. Aku terlalu sayang padanya' _, waktu Sakura tanya kenapa dia putus sama Hinata. Dan soal endingnya, hehe.. kasih tau gak ya? Iya deh, nanti tetap NARUSAKU kok.

Oke deh, gak usah banya cas cis cus. CHECK-IT-DOT ^^V.

**~Run After Love chapter 3~**

Di sebuah Restaurant Jepang yang bernama _Ichiraku_. Restaurant yang terkenal akan kenikmatan ramennya. Terlihat 4 orang remaja yang sedang bercengkrama. Menceritakan tentang masa lalu mereka yang berkesan.

"Jadi Shikamaru kenal kau di toko bunga Ino?"  
Shikamaru hanya menatap malas Sakura. Sial! Sepertinya hari ini dia akan di buat malu oleh pacarnya di depan sahabat dan temannya.

Ino mengaduk jus cherry kesukaannya. Menatap Shikamaru sejenak. Mungkin menggoda.

"Yah, begitulah. Kau tau, saat itu Shikamaru tidak bisa memilih bunga, jadi dia menarik tanganku untuk menemaninya. Dia ingin, aku memilihkan salah satu bunga. Sebenarnya ada perdebatan disana. Karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dia menginginkan bunga yang seperti apa dan untuk acara apa. Akhirnya dia menyerah. Dia mengambil setangkai bunga tulip, lalu memberikannya padaku. Dia bilang, dia suka padaku sejak pandangan pertama".  
Sakura menautkan kedua tangannya.

"Wah _hitomebore _ya? Manisnya.. walaupun tidak romantis tapi sepertinya kejadian itu tak akan bisa dilupakan".  
Shikamaru semakin mengutuk dirinya. Benar-benar merepotkan. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Shikamaru mendongak. Sepasang mata beriris _Sapphire_ dan senyuman khas menyambutnya.

"_Nani?_ Kau mau mengejekku?"

"_Ie, _hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa menyukai seorang wanita pada pandangan pertama. Bukankah itu terlihat aneh? Kau saja selalu menganggap bahwa wanita itu merepotkan"  
Shikamaru mendengus, kemudian meletakan kepalanya kembali ke kedua tangannya yang melipat di meja.

"Ck, dan kau perlu tau Naruto, bahwa kau sama seperti mereka. _Mendokusai"_.  
Naruto tertawa mendengar Shikamaru berkata seperti itu. Dia akui, memang dia sedikit cerewet. Tapi baru kali ini shikamaru mengatainya merepotkan. Biasanya dia hanya diam, dan memilih untuk tidur.

Ino meraih rambut Sakura yang tersampir di pundaknya. _Kirei_. _Kirei_ ya? Seketika Ino membulatkan matanya. Panik.

"_Forehead!_ Aku hampir saja lupa! Lalu siapa pasanganmu di acara _Romantic Pairs In Konoha High School?"  
_Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Seandainya Ino tidak memasukkannya ke daftar itu pasti situasinya tidak serumit ini. Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura, menyadarkan Sakura dari renungannya. Sakura menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Mungkin bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan sekarang Naruto sedang mengacak rambutnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat pandangan Sakura padanya.

"Tentu saja denganku"  
Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya ada yang ganjil dari kata-kata Naruto. Ino memandang Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas. Tangannya membentuk kepalan. Dan tak menunggu aba-aba, Sakura memukul perut Naruto. Tidak terlalu keras.

BUGHH

"_Ittai!_Sa-sakura-chan, aku salah apa?"

"Kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa?"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau...! Kaukan sudah bersama Hinata! Kau mau menelantarkannya lagi, Ha!"  
Urat-urat di dahi Sakura bermunculan. Naruto menenggak ludahnya. Baru saja tangan Sakura melayang kearah pipi Naruto. Ino sudah menahannya. Selain karena malu, Ino yakin, kali ini pasti Sakura tak segan-segan membunuh Naruto sekarang juga.

"_Forehead!_apa kau lupa ini dimana? Ini di RESTAURANT!"  
Ucap Ino mulai meninggi. Mencoba untuk menyadarkan Sakura. Shikamarupun sampai tersentak. Sambil mengucek matanya. Shikamaru mendengus.

"Bisakah kalian mengecilkan volume suara?"  
Ino dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan. Men-_deathglare_ Shikamaru. Dia salah bicara rupanya. Dengan sigap Shikamaru melarikan diri dari mereka. Tak lupa bersama Naruto.

**RAL**

Seorang pemuda berambut _midnight-blue-raven _mendekati sebuah meja. Sejenak dia hanya melihat sang pemilik meja. Namun ia mulai kesal karena diacuhkan. Jarinya pun mulai di ketuk-ketukkan di meja.

Sakura dan Ino menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya mereka. Di hadapan mereka sekarang adalah SASUKE. Pangeran impian .

Ino menyikut Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia mencarimu"  
Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Ino beranjak dari kursinya. Ia tidak ingin merusak momen diantara keduanya.

"Kau. Sakura?"

"Hai, bukankah kau dari _KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL_ putra? Kenapa berada disini?"

"Kau harus berpasangan denganku"  
Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Teman-teman Sakura berteriak tidak jelas. Bahkan Tenten yang tomboi saja ikut berteriak. Namun lebih pantas mencibir.

Sakura memegangi kepalanya. Suara teman-temannya membuat kepala Sakura pusing. Ingin sekali dia berteriak. Tapi itu akan menurunkan derajatnya di hadapan pangeran ini. Sesaat terlintas nama Naruto. Apakah Naruto tau ini? Sudahlah, lupakan. Lagi pula Naruto sudah bersama Hinata.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama Sakura terdiam, dia menatap Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn"  
Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Setelah punggung Sasuke menghilang dari penglihatannya, Ino menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Kyaa..! Sakura! Kau beruntung sekali?! Seandainya aku tidak dengannya pasti aku bersama Sasuke-kun"  
Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Ino. Terkadang dia tetap pada pendiriannya. Bersama Shikamaru. Namun terkadang Ino mengacuhkannya. Hn, Kasihan Shikamaru. 'Hei! Kenapa aku memikirkan Ino dan Shikamaru? Biarkan saja mereka. Masalahku sendiri saja belum selesai'.

Ternyata di lain tempat. Lapangan basket Konoha High School. Terlihat seseorang yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ternyata kau mudah di bodohi, Sakura-chan. Sampai kapanpun aku takkan membiarkanmu bersama bocah bodoh itu"

**RAL**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tentu saja, ini adalah hari bebas. Tak ada aturan, tidak ada guru, tidak ada orang-orang yang berteriak tidak jelas. Ini adalah hari yang terindah untuk mereka. Siswa-siswi _Konoha High School._

Ino cemas melihat pasangan demi pasangan melewatinya. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Ino memiliki firasat jika ini tidak akan berjalan lancar segera memperhatikan Shikamaru. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Hah! tidak kapanpun dan dimanapun selalu saja Shikamaru mengantuk. Ino menyikut pinggang Shikamaru. Dengan malas, Shikamaru menengok kesamping.

"Hn?"

"_Baka_!Ini bukan saatnya untuk tidur Shikamaru?!"

"_mendokusai_. Bukankah hari ini adalah hari bebas? Jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh tidur? Tidak ada papan yang bertuliskan "DILARANG TIDUR"-kan? Lagi pula kau tidak bilang jika acaranya dimulai pukul 7 malam"

"Iya sih, tapi kita sedang mengikuti acara pasangan ter-romantis di sekolah kita, bagaimana bisa menang jika kau hanya tertidur?"

"Ck, Ya ya aku bangun"  
Ino terkikik melihat Shikamaru mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat lebih err bodoh namun tetap menawan. Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Kenapa Ino justru menertawainya?

"Apa yang lucu?"  
Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Ah- itu Sakura. _Forehead?!_ Sini"  
Sakura mengangguk, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Ino. Ino memperhatikan Sakura dari bawah sampai atas.

"Kau.."

"Apa _pig?_"

"Kau tau tidak.."

"Sebenarnya apa sih _pig_? Aku mulai bosan"

"Kau terlihat.. SANGAT CANTIK!"

"_hontou ni?_"

_"_Hai, kukira kau akan terus memakai celana jeans dan jaket. Lalu mana Sasuke?"

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku berpakaian seperti itu jika pasanganku saja sang pangeran. Umm, Sasuke-kun? kurasa tadi dia berada di sampingku, entahlah. Mungkin ke kamar kecil.."

"SAKURAA-CHANNN!"  
Sakura menghela nafas. Sepertinya tanpa menolehpun Sakura tahu siapa pemilik suara yang menggelegar itu. Baru sehari bertemu, dia sudah kembali seperti dulu. Periang, Bodoh, Hiperaktif dan Pantang menyerah. Tapi itu yang ia suka. Eh? Kenapa dia memikirkannya lagi? Sakura buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh kembali ke masa lalu. MUNGKIN.

Ino terkikik melihat mimik wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"hei _Forehead_, dia memang terkadang terlihat bodoh. Namun percayalah, suatu saat dia akan menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik"  
Sakura terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Ino. Apa maksud Ino? Belum sempat Sakura memproses lebih lanjut perkataan Ino. Naruto telah menepuk pundak Sakura. Dengan malas Sakura memutar badannya menghadap Naruto. Beberapa detik Sakura terdiam mematung, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat penampilan Naruto. Apa Sakura sedang bermimpi? Naruto benar-benar tampan. Sosoknya terlihat lebih dewasa walau perilakunya seperti itu.

"Apa aku sebegitu tampannya ya?"  
Sakura terdiam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Naruto barusan. Mungkin otaknya sedikit error saat mengatakan bahwa Naruto tampan. Setelah beberapa detik, tangan Sakura membentuk kepalan. Ia siap memukul kepala Naruto.

"_Baka!_ Aku tidak terpesona! Aku hanya bingung melihat penampilanmu"  
Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bilang jika kau terpesona Sakura-chan, sebenarnya aku hanya bertanya. Karena Ino memujiku"

"_Nani?_ Tadi ak-ku tadi tidak berkata sepeti itu! Maksudku tadi.."

"Sudahlah _Forehead_, jika kau terkesima dengan ketampanannya kenapa tidak jujur? Lagipula memang kuakui jika Naruto malam ini tampan"

"Ino-_pig_! Kenapa kau membelanya! "

"Aku tidak membelanya, ini kenyataan! Dan kalau dilihat-lihat kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi! Seandainya..hmph.."  
Shikamaru membekap mulut Ino sebelum Ino berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Saat Ino dan Shikamaru meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura di pantai, Ino meminta penjelasan kepada Shikamaru. Dan karena itulah mengapa Ino bisa mengerti kejadian 'itu'.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

"Sebentar lagi acara inti akan dimulai, kenapa kalian tidak segera bersiap-siap?"  
Terlihat Shikamaru mencoba mengganti topik.

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari Hinata. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang bingung mencariku. Kalu begitu, sampai bertemu nanti, Shikamaru.."

"..Sakura-chan.."  
Sakura tersenyum miris, melihat punggung Naruto yang mulai hilang. Entah mengapa, hatinya merasa teriris saat pemuda tadi mengucapkan nama gadis lain.

"Aku tidak tau, bagaimana perasaan kalian saat ini, tapi aku berharap semoga kalian berdua memutuskan yang terbaik untuk diri kalian"  
Sakura menoleh menatap Shikamaru. Tangannya sudah tidak membekap mulut Ino. Sebuah senyuman tulus dan hangat terlukis di wajah pasangan di depannya. Sakura berusaha tidak mengeluarkan air matanya di hadapan sahabatnya dan temannya.

"_Arigatou_"

"Hn, semoga kalian bahagia"  
Yah, Sakura memang belum mengerti perasaanya saat ini terhadap Naruto, karena di sisi lain dia juga menyukai Sasuke walaupun tidak sebesar cintanya kepada Naruto dulu. Namun ia harus dapat bertindak. Ia tidak boleh serakah.

Sakura berlari kecil meninggalkan Ino dan Shikamaru. Menerobos keramaian. Mencari sosok yang benar-benar ia sukai. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja lampu di aula itu padam. Beberapa orang berteriak. Sakura terpekik. Ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita.

Sebuah tangan kekar memeluk Sakura dari belakang, dagunya di taruh di pundak Sakura. Sesekali pemuda itu mencium pipi Sakura dengan mesra.

Sakura mematung. Tubuhnya bergetar. Siapa yang berani melakukan itu kepada dirinya.

"Rencanaku berhasil, kau memang bodoh Sakura. Sasuke mengajakmu menjadi pasangannya karena sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menyerahkanmu kepadaku, sebagai imbalannya, Sasuke mendapatkan Hinata. Dan si bocah bodoh itu takkan bisa menyelamatkanmu karena dia tidak cinta kepadamu. Bukankah 6 bulan yang lalu kau mendengar penjelasannya jika ia terlalu menyayangi Hinata? Jadi nikmatilah hari ini, Hari ini dunia milik kita"  
Orang itu menarik tubuh Sakura menjauhi aula. Sakura memberontak. Tapi apalah daya seorang wanita yang sedang ketakutan dengan seorang pria yang sedang bersemangat? Air matanya mengucur deras. Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Naruto-kun.. tolong aku"

**T-B-C**

Gomen Update lama...

gimana chap 3-nya?

Semoga lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya...

Jadi mohon saran dan komentarnya.. ^^


End file.
